


feening

by mexicanfood420



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin Skywalker is a natural blond and that explains everything, Anakin didn't get his arm cut off don't worry about it okay, Anakin is an annoying twunk and I hate him, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Falling In Love, Force Bond, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Oops, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Romance, Sexual Tension, Sith Mind Tricks, Sith Obi-Wan, Slow Burn, Sneaking Around, Swearing, a dark boi, censorship of the word sand, excessive use of commas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-03-05 12:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13387689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mexicanfood420/pseuds/mexicanfood420
Summary: Anakin Skywalker, an angsty mess of hormones and resentment, is thrust elegantly into the hands of temptation, and is expected to turn down every little thing he's ever desired.





	1. black hole

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters will come either monthly or every few weeks, depending on my schedule. Thank you for reading.

Anakin Skywalker never mastered the art of saying no to  Padmé Amidala.

 

Protecting Padmé is what Anakin was assigned to do.

 

And, because Anakin had the most shit luck in the entire galaxy, Padmé was dead set on attending a party in her honor this evening, which was thrown by the whole of the Naboo. 

 

It was crazy to think about just how much these people loved and adored their former queen. Though, Anakin understood. She  _ was _ kind of the best.

 

“Ani, here. Try this one on.”

 

 

Padmé was busy digging through one of the closets in her room, rummaging happily before picking up the desired garment and tossing it over to Anakin, who was grumpily seated on her bed.

 

“You’re enjoying this far too much.” 

 

The Jedi donned a very frilly purple mask, accented by a woven orange outline and at least a dozen blue feathers sprouting from the top corners.

 

“Anakin. If you don’t wear one everyone will know it’s you. You’re supposed to be undercover. And tonight is really special, so… Please? For me?”

 

At this point, he was doubting that it was at all possible to ever say no to her.

 

“Fine.”

 

Anakin reluctantly took the next mask into his hands, schucking off the ridiculous one he’d been wearing and replacing it with the new.

 

It was a solid yellow color with a pink outline, completely encrusted in lavender gems. 

 

Anakin hated each one he tried on more than the last.

  
  
“Why do you have so many of these, anyways?” He felt himself asking, curious about the culture on this strange planet. He’d only visited Naboo one other time; another mission to protect the queen.

  
  
“Masquerades are very popular here. I didn’t get to go to many when I was queen, though. The makeup I had to wear didn’t really work with a mask, plus, I mean, I was  _ queen _ . Everyone always knew who I was.”

 

Naboo was very different from Tatooine. And Coruscant as well, for the matter.

 

It was obvious that Anakin didn’t know much of wealth or prosperity during his time on the desolate, desert planet he grew up on. 

 

That was a given.

 

Though, things all changed when he was taken back to Coruscant by his Master, Qui-Gon Jinn.

 

It was a lot colder. 

 

Everything was green and shiny and big and new and  _ grand _ .

 

Naboo was less chaotic than Coruscant, more… Wholesome. The Naboo, for the most part, were typically a lovely race of people, and Anakin enjoyed his stay on the planet.

 

The extravagant parties, however, were never his forte.   
  
“I don’t see the appeal of them.” Anakin spoke again, pulling himself from his thoughts and directing his attention back to the senator.

 

She’d been smiling at him, looking amused, yet used to how often Anakin lost himself in his head sometimes.

 

“It’s the mystery. Dark lit rooms, covered faces. It’s mysterious and feels dangerous when you’re talking to a stranger like that.”  Padmé’s voice was soft, full of wonder and whimsy. She’d always been a hopeless romantic. It was obvious that she’d thought about this before, maybe had an experience of her own with a romantic partner in that setting.

 

“Sounds creepy.” Anakin butted in, intruding into her thoughts.

 

Padmé scoffed.

 

“Oh, sorry. I forgot that the Jedi strictly prohibit any types of fun.”

 

“That’s not true. The Council granted me permission to come here and have the time of my life with you. You know, I’m having so much fun with this girly mask on my face. Really, I have to thank them for allowing me this wonderful experience.”

 

The sarcasm radiating off Anakin’s words had  Padmé giggling as she continued to dig through a closet.   
  
“Whatever you say, Ani. Oh! Here, this one next!” She squealed, handing Anakin another mask.

 

This was going to be a long night.

 

* * *

 

Hours and countless masks later, Anakin and  Padmé were finally arriving at the party.  Padmé was busy fawning over the glorious city of Theed while Anakin was busy driving, still as grumpy as ever.

 

Eventually, they’d decided on a simple white mask for him, which went well with Ana--  _ Padmé’s _ chosen outfit for him.

 

He didn’t have much choice in the matter.

 

She’d had him wear a white silk poncho over his Jedi attire, which hid his underclothing very effectively. 

 

Padmé assured him that it was very fashion forward on her home planet, not that he particularly cared.

 

He was going to this party to protect  Padmé and nothing else.

 

It’s not like her whimsical words of mystery and dangerous passion in a darkly lit room had gotten to him or anything.

 

Not at all.

  
  


Padmé, on the other hand, had picked out a nice blue dress that Anakin had seen her in once before. The midsection was cut out, revealing her stomach completely. It was a beautiful color of blue, very light yet vibrant, perfectly matching the flower covered blue mask she’d chosen for herself.

 

She looked, to put it lightly, gorgeous.

 

* * *

 

As the two of them arrived at the venue,  Padmé cheerfully greeted the valet, who was more than happy to see her. The two chatted for a moment before Anakin decided they’d better get inside, much to  Padmé’s annoyance.

 

This night was going to be a lot longer than he’d first anticipated.

 

Anakin sighed, allowing  Padmé to loop her arm into his own before walking through the large, open doors.

 

The duo walked into the building on time.

 

Well, twenty minutes late, though  Padmé had insisted on it.

 

“Fashionably late.” She’d said.

 

“But we’ve been ready for hours.” He’d replied.

 

Anakin didn’t understand her sometimes.

 

Overall, he really didn’t understand much about this planet.

 

* * *

 

They’d been inside for all of two minutes and  Padmé had already been approached by at least fifteen different people, all wanting to talk or dance or buy her a drink.

 

Anakin, who was beyond annoyed, had a few choice words for each of them.

 

“ Padmé, you’re here to enjoy your night. Not be pestered by all these people.”   
  
“They’re my people, Anakin. You have to understand that. How about you just go for a drink or something? I promise I’ll be fine. And I’m sure you’ll sense if I’m in any danger.”

 

Of course he would. His senses were uniquely attuned and he was very skilled in the Force.

  
  


“Fine.”

 

Unlocking their arms, Anakin gave  Padmé a small smile before turning his attention to the crowded room ahead of them.

  
  


The Naboo had a very specific sense of fashion

 

Typically, their clothes included some velvet. Sometimes there was some porcelain headpieces, as well as some rare gems for more wealthy individuals.

 

As Anakin scanned the dimly lit room of people, his eyes eventually landing on a small group of people congregating near the open bar.

 

There was a large chandelier in the middle of the room, with the bar off in the very corner, causing light to be darker towards there. The fade of it was elegant, just like the rest of the room, which was decorated in bright colors and sharp golds.

 

There was soft lighting around the corners, a warm glow shining down on the less-than-willing recipients around the bar.

 

Chatter was happening all around, causing his senses to become slightly dulled.

 

He was flooded with everything the party had to offer for a moment, thick and heavy and overpowering amounts of excitement, familiarity among party-goers, and the occasional sprig of lust.

 

Everyone was talking about pointless things and pointless people and all Anakin wanted to do was get  _ out _ .

 

Get back to  Padmé, the sole reason he was here.

 

He glanced back at her and found that she seemed to be having fun, chatting to a few girls and their dates.

 

Sighing, Anakin moved back towards the bar.

 

He knew this was a mistake.

 

Drinking on the job, really?   
  
What would his Master think of this?

He’d surely be disappointed, but Qui-Gon wasn’t exactly here right now, was he?

And so what?

 

He was a Jedi Knight, after all.

It wasn’t like he was some little Padawan anymore.

 

He could make his own choices, and after what he’d been through today with  Padmé, he decided he deserved a drink.

 

His eyes caught something in the crowd towards the bar.  
  


 

It’d look innately feminine on anyone else.

 

A golden mask; the areas above the eyes outlined with a woven blossoms of deep red. There was a couple red gems scattered across the golden garment; a few poking out and suspended with rods of gold on the top right side, above a dark colored rose. The mask was completed with a few simple golden designs along the front, none that Anakin could discern to mean anything of importance. There was some other strings of gold near the sides, though Anakin was more focused on something else.

 

The eyes behind it.

 

In this lighting, they looked almost grey. Grey mixed with green; the two of them mingling beautifully to create a soft, pale color.

 

There was a softness to his eyes, despite his sharp exterior.

 

His hair was the color of dark caramel, leading down into a sophisticated, maintained beard.

 

He obviously took very good care of himself.

 

He was dressed in a black wrapped top and darkly colored pants, complete with a light, sheer blanket of fabric draped over one of his arms and around his back. He looked regal, perhaps someone high up on the royal court of this planet. 

 

The contrast from sharp golds and reds to black was strange, though Anakin thought it fit him.

 

Whatever the man had been going for, he’d achieved it.

 

There was some red along the inside of the black fabric peeking out, along with some gold along the very edges.

 

Anakin couldn’t bring himself to pull his eyes away for some absurd reason.

 

Slowly, as if he were in a trance, the Jedi felt himself gravitating towards that particular person, as if caught in some kind of tractor beam.

 

Searching through the Force, he allowed himself to feel around the group of people, scanning for any Force sensitive individuals.

 

He needed to be certain that this individual wasn’t dangerous, wasn’t connected to the Force in any kind of way.

 

It felt like a black hole.

 

The way it bends space, redirects everything it is away from itself.

 

After a moment of brief thought, Anakin deemed this person as a non-threat, and continued walking towards him.

 

He had a bad feeling about this.


	2. intergalactic beats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Uh, hi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone's curious, 
> 
> this is the mask Obi-Wan is wearing. - https://i.pinimg.com/736x/e0/3f/9e/e03f9e1bf49608c92789ed0070cb7c78--gold-masquerade-mask-masquerade-party.jpg
> 
> Anakin is wearing this one. - https://sites.create-cdn.net/siteimages/5/0/3/50308/66/9/6/6696794/400x300.jpg

Cold and warm both have smells, and don’t fucking trust anyone who says anything different.

 

They have a way of entering your sinuses in a way that nothing else does.

 

It’s different.

 

When you’re cold, the very tip of your nose starts to burn just that small little bit at first.

 

Your nostrils seem to widen as you inhale that familiar scent.

 

As fall becomes winter and you get the first whiff of that bitter air, you’re either given a sensation of pure unadulterated excitement or absolute dread.

 

Warm, on the other hand, smells like… comfort.

 

Warmth is home. It smells like the s*nd on Tatooine.

 

It smells dry and dusty and  _ complete _ and like everything Anakin has ever known.

 

Cold is empty.

 

The lack of.

 

Cold is  _ fear _ .

 

Cold is  _ different _ .

 

Cold is  _ unfamiliar _ .

 

Cold is  _ infuriating _ .

 

And the human, just a few feet away from him, happens to embody everything that the dreaded cold is, has been, and ever will be.

  
  


“Hello there.”

 

His voice was soft, charming. 

 

It’s like caramel. Like his stupid hair, dripping along his head to become effortlessly beautiful.

 

Creamy around the edges as it spread throughout the room, washing over Anakin like a calming breeze in a heat-stricken environment.

 

It’s not inherently cold, though it comes through and gives you the illusion that you’ve somehow cooled off.

 

“Uh, hi.”

 

“...Is there a reason you’re staring at me? I mean, not that I mind, but…”

 

“I, uh-”

 

“My, you do say that a lot, don’t you?”

 

“What? No, I-”

 

“Peculiar little thing.”

 

The words they’d said were quick and there wasn’t any room to think or use his brain whatsoever, and if there had been, Anakin probably wouldn’t have taken it anyways.

 

He’d somehow forgotten how to breathe along the way.

 

This conversation had only been happening for a few seconds and Anakin had said seven words. 

 

Two had been ‘uh,’ and another two were ‘I.’

 

In summary, Anakin looked like an extremely self absorbed idiot.

 

English had never been his strong point.   
  
“Interesting.” 

 

He’d heard the man say the word, though it wasn’t registering in his mind just yet.

 

He was focused on something that had been said at least three sentences ago.

 

“Wait, did you say you didn’t mind?” 

  
  


Anakin was convinced he had the biggest, stupidest, most idiotic mouth in the entire fucking galaxy.

 

Nice one, Skywalker.

 

At this exact point, Anakin knew that jumping out the nearest window or drowning himself in a toilet would be his best options, but something was pulling him to another very, very stupid option.

 

“I’m Anakin.”

 

The room was spinning.

 

Anakin felt his body pulsing in ways he didn’t think were normal and he could literally feel his pulse jumping to the bass in the intergalactic beats filling the ballroom.

 

The tempo was upbeat and the music had a depth that many overlooked.

 

It was, for lack of a better term, Rich People Beats ™ .

 

It was live from somewhere in the venue, probably, but Anakin didn’t really care to look.

 

He was busy staring at the man in front of him, who had subtly slipped into the conversation that he didn’t mind Anakin staring at him, and he’d fucking called him peculiar and interesting and Anakin kinda wanted to fucking die but also kinda jump his fine caramel ass but that wasn’t really appropriate and--   
  
“Anakin.”

 

Okay, that’s it. Anakin never wanted to hear another person say his name ever again.   
  
His eyes were still a pale teal color. They looked a little bluer up close. Greyish mostly.

 

They were lacking color yet so vibrant all at once.

 

He had freckles peeking out from just underneath his mask.

 

Anakin had never seen anything more lovely.

 

“Ben.”

 

Anakin blinked a few times, pulling himself back to reality once again.

 

Something about this guy made him keep losing himself.

 

It was reckless and absolutely exactly  _ not  _ what this mission to Naboo was all about.

 

But, I mean, since when had he been the perfect Jedi, anyways?

 

“What?” Anakin stuttered out, eyes wide.

 

He probably looked like a right mess. He didn’t want to think about it.

 

“Ben. That’s my name.” ‘Ben’ said. “I assumed we were introducing ourselves.”

 

It really wasn’t fair, actually. Everything this guy said sounded and felt completely effortless.

 

“Oh. Right. Okay. Yes, that’s--We are. Doing that.”

 

While Anakin, an angsty mess of hormones, was having trouble getting out a few full words at a time.

 

There was a pause.

 

“So, Anakin.” Ben smiled.

 

Another pause.

 

“Ben.” Anakin said it softly, letting it roll off his tongue as a faint whisper; as if scared he might taint the word.

 

Ben squinted his eyes slightly, tilting his head just the slightest bit to the left; curious.

 

“Anakin, would you like to dance?”

 

He wasn’t sure when the music changed.

 

It was softer now. A steady, continuous beat sweeping over the room.

 

It was more formal.

 

Harp was involved, as well as a few instruments that Anakin couldn’t name.

 

He was sure that Ben could.

 

“Yes.” His answer came as easy as air itself.

 

The name didn’t suit him.

 

Something about the situation seemed off, but as it seemed, they were the ones who were indeed a bit off.

 

They were standing still in a room full of partnered people, all dancing slowly with one another.

 

Ben extended his hand, bowing just the slightest bit.

 

_ Force _ , what a fucking gentleman.

 

Anakin took his hand without thinking twice.

 

His brain wasn’t exactly on the same page as the rest of his body, and he’d decided to tune it out a few minutes ago.

 

A few minutes ago? Is that really how long they’d known each other?

 

That couldn’t be right.

 

He felt like he’d been looking into those stupid pale eyes for centuries, yet not long enough all at the same time.

 

It was _ infuriating _ .

  
  


Once their hands met, Anakin knew.

 

There was  _ something _ there.

 

Something he couldn’t quite place.

 

A _ bond _ .

 

He should’ve been afraid.

 

He could feel the very atoms in his hands bending, moving, vibrating against Ben’s hands.

 

He was cold. 

 

It wasn’t… It didn’t feel like everything Anakin had assumed it would.

 

He wasn’t afraid.

 

He wasn’t empty.

 

He wasn’t angry.

  
  


Anakin slid his arms over Ben’s shoulders, allowing himself the small pleasure of brushing his fingers over that caramel dangling from his head.

 

And, to his delight, it was just as soft as it looked.

 

“Are you… Petting me, Anakin?” Ben gave him a curious, amused little look as he place his hands right on top of the other man’s hips.

 

Anakin didn’t miss how Ben pulled him just  _ that _ bit closer to him.

 

“Maybe.” Slowly, the Jedi had gained just a little bit more confidence.

 

Maybe it was because of how Ben was staring at him.

 

Like he was… Something. A treasure. A quick fuck.  _ Something _ . Anything.

 

“Have you had anything to drink tonight, Anakin?” The golden masked man asked, tilting his head in that curious little way again.

 

Anakin felt excited at the idea of learning a quirk of the mystery man ahead of him.

 

“No.” He answered truthfully, licking his lips at the thought of a drink. When had he become so parched? “I was going to get one, actually, before I ran into you.”

 

“I don’t quite remember it happening like that--”

 

“It did, trust me.” Anakin fired back, grinning.

 

The caramel haired fucker was smiling back at him as they danced, bodies close to one another as they swayed back and forth to the soft beat of the instruments being played nearby.

 

* * *

 

They didn’t speak for the rest of the song.

 

Each other’s company was enough for the both of them.

 

It was evident that there was some kind of bond, some kind of inexplicable familiarity with this man, but there was no way he’d let himself think on that right now.

 

Right now, Anakin was linked up and slow dancing with a gorgeous man in a mask, and he’d decided that he deserved this small pleasure.

 

* * *

 

Once the song had ended, however, that was another story.

 

Anakin let himself think for a minute, pushing away all the thoughts in his mind that weren’t inherently smart, and focused on the Force for a moment, willing it to guide him.

 

He moved away from Anakin after a few moments. 

 

Ben waved his hand.

 

“So, Anakin, what brings you here tonight? Excuse my assumptions, but I don’t particularly see you as being one for parties like this.” Ben chuckled, stroking his copper colored beard and smiling warmly.

 

“I’m here to protect Padmé Amidala.”

 

Anakin’s eyes went wide, not knowing where that came from at all.

 

He wouldn’t normally confess anything like that to a stranger.

 

“Ah, the former queen. Lovely girl, really. Are you two seeing each other?” Ben questioned, a knowing smile gracing his face.

 

“What?! No!” Anakin felt his face heating up quickly. “No, no. Nothing like that. Well, I mean, there was that time when--” He cut himself off.

 

Ben  _ smirked _ . “Oh,  _ do _ tell.”

 

“Listen, it was years ago! She’d just stopped being queen and I was, uh.” Anakin bit his lip. “Not in the best place. Unstable.”

 

In all honesty, it was after his master had been killed. He just wasn’t himself for a long time after that.

 

She’d been there for him through it all.

 

“It only happened once.” Anakin explained.

 

“Ah, but it happened.” Ben retorted.

 

There was a pause as they found their way over to a lounge table and chairs.

 

They both took a seat respectively, across from one another.

  
  


“So, when exactly did they turn the Jedi into bodyguards?”

 

Anakin’s stomach dropped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello friends !!! thank you all so much for reading and leaving me some lil cheeky kudos' and comments !!!! i appreciate it all so much :)))))) it makes me very happy and encourages me to continue posting chapters !!!!!! i luv u


	3. blue champagne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Tell me about yourself.”

Anakin’s hand went instantly to the elegant weapon secured to his hip.

 

The man across from him looked relaxed, amused.

 

“Mm, and what are you going to do with that, Anakin?” Ben asked, a playful grin finding its way onto his sharp features.

 

Anakin stared at him, thinking about it for a moment.

 

“How did you know I was a Jedi?” He couldn’t really help himself from asking.

 

Ben, calm as ever, allowed himself to exhale a short breath and relax further back into his chair, even going as far as to cross his legs.

 

“You weren’t exactly hiding it, were you?” He tilted his head, seeming to ponder that. “You showed up to a party with a lightsaber. And, Anakin, really? Did you actually just put a shawl over your Jedi robes? Quite sloppy, if I do say so myself.” He paused. “Your Master is going to be very disappointed.”

 

“You don’t know anything about my Master--” Instantly, Anakin’s voice was teetering on the edge of anger, threatening to fall off into rage.

 

“Oh, I’m sure I do.” Ben chuckled, running his fingers through his beard casually.

 

He was toying with him. Wanting him to lose himself in his emotions.

 

“Listen, buddy, I don’t know who you are or--”   
  
“I told you, my name is Ben.”

 

“That’s not what I meant.”

 

Ben just looked at him, amused as ever.

 

“You think this is funny?” Anakin asked him, annoyed at the look on his face.

 

“Yes, actually. Though, young one, I can assure you that you have nothing to fear of me. I didn’t come here tonight to harm you or your precious Padmé Amidala.” Ben paused. “And, if my memory does serve me, which is does,  _ you  _ were the one who approached me.”

 

Anakin stared at him. He allowed himself a moment to think it over, and… Yeah. That’s pretty much how it happened.

 

He moved his hand slowly from his hip, away from his lightsaber.

  
  


It was quiet for a few moments, the only noise the incessant beats of foreign music echoing throughout the large, decorated hall.

  
  


“Who are you?”

 

“Anakin, we’ve been over this several times now--”

 

“Full name. Are you from Coruscant? You said--” He looked away for a moment, suppressing his emotions before continuing. “You said you were sure you knew something about my Master.”

 

“Mm, yes. I probably do. And no, I’m not inherently from Coruscant. I’ve been there. I frequent it.”

 

“How?”

 

“Well, first I get in a ship, and then I fly there--”

 

“How did you know my Master?” Anakin was beyond annoyed at this point.

 

He was the human embodiment of an eyeroll.

 

“Oh, I’m familiar with mostly everyone who frequents the temple, in one form or another.”

 

“Why?”

 

“You know, Anakin, it _ is _ rude of you to ask so many questions on our first date. You’re supposed to ask me to tell you about myself.” Ben explained, raising his brows at the man across from him.

 

Anakin was at a loss for words. 

 

He didn’t know where to start with this one. 

 

It’s like the man was getting sassier by the damn second.

 

“Well?” Ben looked at him expectantly.

 

He was smirking now.

 

Anakin looked away, hands balled into fists.

 

“Tell me about yourself.”

 

The words escaped him like air at the bottom of the ocean; painfully and filled with regret.

 

The Jedi snuck a look back up at the man across from him.

 

He looked  _ smug _ .

 

“I think you’ve learned enough about me for tonight, don’t you?” Ben smiled warmly, uncrossing his legs and sitting up. “Tell me about yourself, Anakin. I must admit, I’m painfully curious.”

 

A server walked by, dressed mutely for this party, most likely to blend in so everyone knew she was but a humble servant. Ben reached up, snatching two champagne glasses filled moderately with a bright blue liquid, right before thanking the woman and giving her a wink, which resulted in her almost tripping over a chair as she walked away.

 

Ben offered Anakin one of the glasses, grinning.

 

“Okay, first of all: no. And second of all: gross.” Anakin muttered, hating that he’d just witnessed that.

 

“Jealous it wasn’t you?” Ben’s response was quick, as though he’d had it prepared. Or maybe he just did that on purpose.

 

Anakin’s eyes went wide, because, yeah.

 

“No.” He lied.

 

A couple seconds passed before Anakin was back on his bullshit.

 

“Do you work in the temple? Are you a librarian or something?”

 

Ben took a sip of the blue liquid, setting down Anakin’s unwanted glass on the table.

 

“Anakin, really. Enough with the questions. You’re beginning to sound desperate.” Ben’s lips started curling into a sly smile at the edges. “Well, that started a few minutes ago, but who's counting?”

 

Anakin looked downright offended. He might as well have dropped his jaw, leaned back, and placed a hand on his heart.

 

“Okay, rude. I’m supposed to be weary of you. I’m supposed to question you. You are very suspicious and I’m not going to let my guard down.”

  
  


Anakin looked at Ben, expecting some kind of witty response.

 

He spoke up again when he didn’t get one.

 

The silences between them weren’t uncomfortable.

 

Anakin had just become annoyed with the silence.

 

Or maybe he just wanted to talk to Ben more.

  
  


“I should take you back with me so I can question you more.”

 

“Already inviting me back to your place?” Ben chimed in, right on cue. “Mm, and will there be handcuffs involved?” He heard him ask, voice almost a purr.

 

Anakin took the bait.

 

“Yes, how else would I restrain y--Oh. No! Not what I meant.”

 

Ben  _ laughed _ . 

 

His crimson chuckle sent  _ things _ fluttering in Anakin’s chest.

 

“Wow. You’re lucky you’re pretty.” Ben voiced, seemingly admiring the young Jedi in front of him.

 

“You can’t even see my face.”

 

“Don’t need to.”

 

“Stop staring at me.”

 

“You first.”

  
  


Anakin hadn’t even realized he’d been.

 

He was so lost in those stupid pale eyes and those golden locks of his that he’d forgotten what he was even mad about in the first place.

 

He forced himself to look away, fixing his eyes on a nearby group of people, all bickering away about fashion and Padmé and what Padmé was wearing and who she was supposedly dating and--

 

“Did Padmé pick out that mask for you?”

 

Anakin was grateful that Ben broke the silence. 

 

His thoughts weren’t something he enjoyed getting lost in.

 

Ben’s eyes were another story, however.

 

He happily fell into those.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Hm, white. Interesting. Would you have chosen a different color for yourself?” Ben asked.

 

“I don’t know… Maybe something darker? I’m not exactly looking to stand out.”

 

Ben looked pleased with his answer.

 

“Perhaps the light is but a mask for you.”

 

“What?” Anakin was sure he must’ve heard him wrong.   
  
“I said, ‘perhaps the night is almost up for you.’” Ben repeated, which, yeah. Made much more sense.

  
  
“Why would you say that?” Anakin asked anyways.   
  
“Because you’ve yawned four times in the last two minutes?”   
  
Anakin nodded, yawning once again at just the sound of the word, covering his mouth with one of his hands.

 

When had this chair become so comfortable?

 

Ben caught Anakin’s yawn, moving his own hand to cover his mouth.   
  
“I’m sure being a Jedi is tiring.” Ben added, tilting his head a little as he watched Anakin carefully.   
  
“It is! First, they stick you on some ship and expect you to know where everything is, which is--Force,  _ so _ , annoying. And then they get mad when you get lost a few systems from your destination and all the while your lightsaber’s digging,  _ burning _ into your skin, just begging to be used--”   
  
Anakin stopped himself.

 

What the  _ hell _ was that?

 

Before he could think on that anymore, which he  _ really _ needed to--   
  
He looked up at the masked man, who had a soft smile playing on his lips. Catlike. Full of curiosity after hearing the Jedi’s statement.

 

“Go on.”

 

That was Anakin’s chance to backtrack as quickly as he possibly could.

 

“I really shouldn’t. I’m so grateful to the Jedi, the council. My Master. He basically raised me from when I was a small boy. I am, truly, grateful for all the Jedi have given me.”

 

“Of course you are.” The catlike man started, an absent finger teasing around the rim of his champagne glass. “What else could someone ask for?”

 

Instantly, Anakin thought of a lot more things that he could ask for.

 

“Well, I wouldn’t say that. The Jedi lifestyle isn’t for everyone. It isn’t actually as great as it’s thought to be.”

 

“Oh?” 

 

The man leaned forward, setting his drink down on the table in between Anakin and himself before leaning back in his chair, crossing his legs and joining his hands, resting them on his thighs. 

 

If he wasn’t interested in what the Jedi was saying, he wouldn’t be able to tell. He was seemingly all ears, ready to listen to anything Anakin wanted to tell him.

 

He would describe the man’s behaviour as endearing, if anything.

 

“Yeah. You know, we basically aren’t allowed to show any kind of emotion. Attachment is forbidden altogether, which I think is utter bullshit, but that’s the way it’s always been. I guess there’s no changing it now.”

 

“And why not?” Ben asked him.

 

He seemed genuine.

 

“The Council makes it so we can’t change anything.” Anakin explained.

 

“And who put them in charge? Why do they get to make the rules? The rules  _ you _ have to follow.”

 

Anakin paused. He thought it over for a second, before opening his mouth to speak again.

 

“Well, they--”

 

“Anakin.”  Padmé was suddenly next to him, grabbing onto his arm and looked distressed.

 

Immediately Anakin was on his feet, pushing his shawl out of the way and grabbing his lightsaber.

 

“We need to get out of here.” Was all the former queen said before Anakin had an arm around her, scanning for the nearest exit and quickly locating it.

 

Why hadn’t he sensed her distress?

 

He had her to the exit in the next few seconds, pushing her out the door first and following her quickly.

 

Anakin looked back to where he’d been sitting to see if Ben was still there.

 

He wasn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hELLO FRIENDS !!!! i was so grateful for all the lovely comments i received last chapter i just had to update again so soon. thank you all so much and i really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. ilyily


	4. snap back to reality, oh there goes gravity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Get dressed, Anakin.”

Anakin had himself and Padmé to the nearest speeder as quickly as possible, not caring who it belonged to or if he’d get in trouble for stealing it.

 

He’d done it several other times on random missions and nothing ever really happened since authorities in the areas couldn’t ever really catch up to him.

 

And he was protecting the former queen, for fucks sake, so what was the worst that could happen?

 

His only concern was Padmé and her safety.

 

“What happened?” Anakin asked, pushing the stupid white mask off his face and allowing the wind to take it as the two sped of.

 

He could feel Padmé shutter next to him.

 

“I--” She turned away slightly, arms wrapped around herself while her eyes momentarily eyes fluttered shut.

 

“Padmé.” He looked over at her. “Talk to me. I can’t fix it unless I know what happened. Did… Did someone hurt you?” Anakin looked away, clenching his teeth, knuckles going white as gripped the wheel. “Did someone touch you? Make advances towards you?” His words came out desperate and rough, anger masking fear.

 

“No, no… Nothing like that.” The former queen sighed. “I saw someone. He used to serve as one of my Royal Guards.” She explained, talking a little faster now, not wanting Anakin to assume the worst, though they were long passed that.

 

He just nodded, looking back to her as he continued to speed down the road, allowing his senses to guide him as he focused mainly on Padmé and attempting to comfort her.

 

He’d never gotten good at that. Comforting. Just wasn't his thing.

 

“Who is he? What’d he do?” He asked, trying to figure out what the hell had happened.

 

“He was… Trying to get information out of me. Something about another member of the senate.” Padmé explained, looking over into Anakin’s dark eyes.

 

“Did you tell him anything?” The Jedi asked, attempting to gauge how serious of a matter this was.

 

“No, of course not! I ran off and found you.”

 

Anakin’s eyes went back to the road.

 

“Did anything else happened?”

 

Padmé was quiet for a moment.

 

“No.” She finally said. “It didn’t seem like him, Anakin. It felt like I was talking to an entirely different person.”

 

“Do you think it could’ve been a changeling?” He asked quickly, mind again finding the worst possible outcome.

 

“I don’t know. Maybe. I just know that it wasn’t him talking to me. Either that or he was being controlled somehow, but...” She looked over to him. “He’d always been so loyal. He risked his life for me. He would’ve died for me.”

 

Anakin had a thought.

 

He didn’t share it.

 

“We should get back to Coruscant.”

 

“Ani, we just got here. We’ll be safe back at my parent’s home.”

 

“If there’s a changeling on this planet we aren’t safe until it’s captured or destroyed. I ran into one on a mission once a few years ago. They’re very dangerous, Padmé. We have to get off this planet.”

 

It was quiet for a moment, the only sounds those of the sharp wind against their ears as Anakin sped through the brilliantly lit up and sense dazzling city.

 

“Fine.”

 

* * *

 

 

Their flight back to Coruscant wasn’t pleasant.

 

Padmé was bummed and Anakin was off in his own little world, daydreaming about caramel colored hair and pale grey eyes as he navigated the two of them through space, while Artoo happily co-piloted their ship.

 

Well, at this point Anakin was more of the co-pilot.

 

He was so lost that he didn’t even realize they were breaking through the atmosphere of the planet.

 

He needed a fucking _nap_ .

 

* * *

 

 

Soon enough, the trio were landed safely on the planet.

 

After Anakin had carried Padmé’s luggage to her apartment, he and Artoo headed back, fucking finally, to the temple.

 

He never thought he’d be so happy to see that place in his life.

 

Well, he wasn’t entirely super-duper excited to check in with the Council.

 

So he didn’t.

 

He simply headed to his room and went _the fuck_ to sleep.

 

* * *

 

Anakin was awoken by the lovely Mace Windu, who was shaking his shoulders aggressively and peering down at him, looking mad as ever.

 

“Hey, hey! I’m up, I’m up.” Anakin muttered, pushing Mace’s hands away from him. “It’s nice to see you too, Master Windu. My flight was fine, thanks for asking.” He mumbled groggily, staring up at the ceiling.

 

“Is there a reason you didn’t report back to The Council once you arrived, Skywalker?

 

“Uh, yeah. I was tired. Long flight.”

 

Mace rolled his eyes, face somehow _more_ scrunched up in annoyance than it usually was.

 

Anakin knew that look well.

 

Years of goofing off and being a brat at times had that perk.

 

“Get dressed and meet me outside once you’re done.”

 

_“Why?”_

  


 

> sass
> 
> sas/
> 
> _noun_
> 
>   1. **1**.
>   2. impudence; cheek.
>   3. "the kind of boy that wouldn't give you any sass"
> 

> 
> _verb_
> 
> **1**.
> 
>         be cheeky or rude to (someone).

  
  


“Because I asked you to.” Mace raised a brow at him.

 

“Yeah. Heard you. But why should I?” Anakin responded.

  


 

> de·fi·ance
> 
> dəˈfīəns/
> 
> _noun_
> 
> **1.**
> 
>  open resistance; bold disobedience.

  


“You have another mission. One that you can hopefully handle without failing indefinitely.”

 

Insert definition of ‘really extremely totally 100% done.’

 

“Hey, I handled my mission on Naboo perfectly. I got Padmé to safety as fast as I could. She’s heavily guarded back at her apartment, I made sure of that.” Anakin sat up in bed, running a hand through his messy hair. “I wouldn’t ever let anything happen to her.”

 

“You shouldn’t have come that close.”

 

“Nothing happened--”

 

“Get dressed, Anakin.”

 

And with that, Mace was out the door.

 

Good fucking riddance.

 

That guy had _never_ liked him, not since the day he stepped into the temple for the first time, his Master at his side.

 

Qui-Gon had basically begged the Council for the opportunity to train him, and when they declined him of his request, he did it anyways.

 

What a badass.

 

He’d had such fond memories of his Master, for which he was so grateful.

 

It made him angry that he was Taken™ away from him so soon.

 

* * *

 

 

Once Anakin was up and showered and dressed, he stepped outside to reveal, thankfully, someone who was entirely and completely 100% not Master Windu.

 

He was greeted with the warm smile of his good friend, Austin, who worked in the temple doing some things that the Jedi felt they couldn't sink themselves low enough to do. Assistance, droid maintenance, data keeping in the archives.

 

He was an all around handyman and certified great guy that Anakin had known for many years now.

 

They’d become close friends, and Anakin knew he was lucky to have someone like him in his life.

 

“Aye, right this way, Master Skywalker.” Austin chuckled, bowing and simply being extremely Extra in every way possible.

 

“He’s no Master yet.” Ah, and in walked Master Buzzkill himself.

 

“Ah, right. Gotchu. Right this way, Skywalker.” Austin chuckled, starting to walk and expecting the two Jedi to follow.

 

Anakin clenched his hands, balling them into fists at his sides.

 

It was times like this when he truly despised that title.

 

“I will be soon, Master Windu.” He looked at the man next to him as they continued walking. “Qui-Gon was confident that I’d become a Master quickly, faster than most other Jedi.”

 

“Master Qui-Gon thought a lot of things, Anakin.” Mace didn’t look at him as he spoke, leaving in the opposite direction without another word.

  


He always felt like _less_ around Master Windu.

 

Common and unpleasant to be around. Scum. Always begging to be thought of as _more_.

 

Anakin wasn't common.

 

Everyone on the council thought of him as that fearful little boy from Tatooine they’d all feared would veer off in the wrong direction.

 

When he left Tatooine with Qui-Gon, knowing that he’d become a powerful Jedi, he thought he’d feel different after a while.

 

He never envisioned that he’d continue feeling like a slave.

 

He was _free_ , after all.

 

Though he couldn’t ever remember feeling so trapped, so pressured, or so looked down upon.

 

Qui-Gon had been the only person in that entire fucking temple to ever think anything good of him.

 

 _The Chosen One_ ,

 

he’d called him.

  


“What a guy. Hey, don’t even sweat what he was sayin’ to you, Anakrizzle. Don’t even worry. Sauce on ‘em, tha’s all. All ya gotta do, Skysaucer.”

 

Okay, Austin always knew how to make Anakin laugh.

 

“Thanks buddy.” Anakin chuckled, locking hands with him and effectively giving him the best bro chest bump thing ever.

 

“Anytime, man. A-Squared for life.”

 

* * *

 

 

“We’re all very happy to have you here, Anakin.” Said one of the Senators in the room, a woman with short auburn hair and a kind smile on her face.

 

“I, uh, yeah. I’m glad to be here, Senator.” Anakin still had literally no idea what he was doing, but he'd arrived here in the company of his good friend who he trusted immensely, so, he'd figure it out. Probably should've asked some questions before arriving. What was it that Master Windu had said? Something about protecting another Senator or something?

 

A couple of the other Senators in the room, including Padmé, laughed softly to themselves.

 

“So... “

 

A couple of the people in the room looked as if they were searching for something to say.

 

The silence was _deafening_.

  


“Hello there.”

  


Anakin felt as if he had been personally thrust into space itself.

 

In between planets, lack air; causing his chest to implode in on itself.

 

Because.

 

Because he fucking _knew_.

 

He knew that stupid voice and knew he’d be greeted by soft caramel and a catlike smirk as soon as he turned around.

 

Those stupid lacking eyes, those freckles he could see peeking out from where the mask stopped--

  
  


“Anakin Skywalker, meet Obi-Wan Kenobi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was so overwhelmed by the number of comments i received on the last chapter oh my god you guys are literally the fucking best holy shit. it makes me so so so happy to know that people are actually enjoying this !!! i work very hard to give you guys good chapters and you guys just deserve the fucking world for sticking around and reading. i love you all for reading, thank you so much !!! i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, next ones gonna be a mcfuckin whirlwind bois


	5. half-truths and hyperbole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Wouldn’t you have?”

There was this time, this one fucking time, on fucking Tatooine, when Anakin was... Seven? Eight? Something like that.

 

Okay, well he was fucking racing, it was his first race.

 

His pod was a piece of shit, but it got him into his first race, so it was absolutely  _ the best _ to him.

 

He’d been doing pretty good so far. It was down to him and a handful of others, and he’d somehow managed to catch up to Sebulba, fucking _ somehow _ , and he was feeling pretty great.

 

Like he could actually do it.

 

_ Win _ .

 

Make something of himself.

 

Not feel like a slave for a fucking  _ second _ .

 

Soon enough they were nearing the finish. Sebulba was on his left and a big fucking rock was on his right and there just so happened to be another big fucking rock in front of him.

 

He’d tried getting in front of Sebulba but it was no use he was going to--

  
  


The next thing Anakin knew he was on his back.

 

He was staring up at the sky, which was a lot foggier than usual.

 

There was black smoke covering it, and Anakin wondered why he couldn’t smell it, but that’s when he realized he couldn’t fucking breathe.

 

He tried pulling air into his lungs.

 

Some s*nd fell from his lips into his mouth and down his throat as he sucked in, while he felt an awful, gutteral noise escape his throat.

 

It seemed he couldn’t hear great either.

 

He’d ejected from his pod at the last second, landing him a good distance from the explosion.

 

Anakin could feel the heat from the fire from where he was, so he had to be close.

 

So, there he was, lungs filling with s*nd and gasping,  _ begging _ for air.

 

He blacked out for a couple seconds before his instincts kicked in.

 

Somehow he managed to sit up, cough out some fucking s*nd and get in a few good, labored breaths.

 

The next thing he knew his mother was there and he was assuring her that he was okay, but he seriously wasn’t, because he fucking thought he was gonna die,  _ holy shit _ .

  
  


Anakin felt that same thing.

 

He’d only felt it three times in his life.

 

“ _ Hello there _ .”

 

Those two stupid words knocked the fucking wind out of him.

 

After a couple seconds of being transported back to his home planet and having some s*nd stuffed down his throat, he turned around.

 

It was a slow turn, like those ones in old westerns when they’re about to have a stand off and shoot the fuck out of each other.

  
  


He really didn’t know what he was expecting.

 

It was Ben, the man from the party, of course.

 

Because of fucking course it was.

 

You know, Anakin really thought he could tell what he looked like under that mask.

 

But he wasn’t expecting  _ that _ .

 

His clean cut beard was as perfect and pristine as ever, he could see a bunch more little freckles, he had a cute nose, and some nice crinkles at the edges of his eyes.

 

He was  _ hot _ .

 

It was  _ infuriating _ .

 

“Uh, hi.”

 

What the hell had one of the Senators just said? Wait.

 

Anakin must’ve looked every bit as confused as he actually was.

 

Several people in the room laughed, as well as Ben himself.

 

Obi-Wa--

 

“We’ll leave you two to catch up. Feel free to join us down the hall when you two are ready.”

 

“Obi-Wan Kenobi?!”

 

He heard  Padmé’s distinct snort from across the room as the Senator’s exited the room, chuckling amongst themselves.

 

This had to be some kind of sick joke.

 

“Ah, yes, about that--”

 

“Liar!”

 

“Half-truths and hyperbole.”

 

“You’re--”

 

“Obi-Wan Kenobi, yes. I do believe we’ve been over this already, Anakin.”

 

“Why--”

 

“Do you really think a Senator should be giving out their real name at a masquerade? Trust me, Anakin, I’m not that foolish.” Obi-Wan explained, shrugging as he spoke. “‘Ben is a nickname.”

 

“You,” Anakin was breathless. “You knew who I was. You were there. On Tatooine.”

 

“Yes, I was. With my Master.” Obi-Wan seemed tense. Like he was fighting back the urge to clench his teeth.

 

“My Master.”

 

“Oh, Anakin. I can assure you, he was mine first.”

 

“You’re a Jedi. How--How are you a Senator?”

 

“I was a Jedi.” Something in Obi-Wan’s eyes twinkled just the slightest bit.

 

Anakin felt the air leave his chest abruptly for what felt like the twelve thousandth time in the past thirty seconds.

 

“Perhaps you should sit down.”

 

“I’m fine.”

 

There was silence for a moment.

 

“I decided to leave the Jedi Order the year Qui-Gon took you on as a Padawan.”

 

“ _ Why? _ ”

 

It was quiet again.

 

Obi-Wan crossed the expanse of the room, walking over towards the completely glass wall, perfectly showcasing the gorgeous city of Coruscant.

 

Anakin hadn’t realized what time it was until he looked outside to see a somber sunset, mopping the sky with deep yellows and brilliant golds, accented with dark crimsons.

 

He must’ve slept through most of the day.

 

“Wouldn’t you have?”

 

The Jedi blinked a few times, tearing his eyes away from the bustling city outside the windows.

 

“What?”

 

Obi-Wan chuckled. 

 

It was soft and wholesome, just like the one he’d heard at the party.

 

He was happy to hear it again.

 

“Nothing, Anakin.”

 

The Senator waved a hand, gesturing for Anakin to come over and join him.

 

Anakin obliged without thought.

 

He was here for a mission, after all. Master Windu had set this up.

 

“Why don’t I ever see you in the temple? You just… Vanished one day. Qui-Gon didn’t even mention you. I thought you died.”

 

Obi-Wan looked away from him. He couldn’t read his emotions if he wanted to.

 

He really wanted to.

 

“That was the consensus, yes. Most of them assumed I died on some mission that went wrong. I simply told the Council I was leaving and I did.” He paused. “Having ‘former Jedi’ on your resume can really get you any job. I was brave enough to choose politics.”

 

Anakin thought for a moment, mind racing as it began making all  too much sense.

 

“I didn’t think it’d be that easy.”

 

“You’ve thought about leaving?”

 

“What? No. Of course not.” Anakin quickly replied. “I’m extremely grateful to the Jedi Order, without them I--”

 

“I heard it all on Naboo, Anakin. I don’t need to hear the lecture again. That is, unless you need to say it to convince yourself--”

 

Anakin turned his head, looking away from the city and to Obi-Wan.

 

He had a feeling those grey eyes were going to be the death of him.

 

He didn’t say anything, simply stared for a few moments while the former Jedi stared out at the city.

 

“Why’d you stay here?” Anakin spoke up, genuinely curious.

 

“What?” Obi-Wan hadn’t been expecting that question, as it seemed.

 

“On Coruscant. You could go anywhere in the Galaxy.” The Jedi explained.

 

“This is the Capital. I’m not looking to govern some city off on the other side of the Galaxy.” Obi-Wan turned his own head, locking eyes with Anakin. “I don’t believe I could find my family, either, if they’re still alive. The Jedi ripped me from my home planet when I was very small.”

 

Anakin thought about his own home planet.

 

He’d known his mother, unlike Obi-Wan. It must’ve been easier for him, having left before he’d even had a relationship with his own mother.

 

“Have you visited?”

 

“What, Stewjon? Oh no. Not yet. I’ve been busy here or traveling to other planets for masquerades.”

 

Something quickly occured to Anakin, something he hadn’t thought about before.

 

“Why were you there, anyways?” He asked.

 

“The party was for Padmé. I admire her as a senator and former queen.” Came Obi-Wan’s quick answer.

 

“Are you two friends?” Anakin tried not to give too much away with his response, not wanting to sound overprotective or jealous or anything because he totally wasn’t at all.

 

“Not exclusively. Don’t worry, Anakin. I won’t make any moves.” Obi-Wan laughed.

 

Anakin didn’t.

 

He stared at him for a moment, brows pushed down in annoyance.

 

Obi-Wan continued to laugh before stopping, smiling smugly at the Jedi in front of him.

 

“She’s not the one I’m interested in.” He chuckled, tilting his head  _ just that little fucking bit _ .

 

Anakin was disarmed.

 

He hadn’t been expecting that, and it wasn’t entirely unwanted, Obi-Wan was  _ fucking hot _ but--

 

“Stop it.” He forced himself to say.

 

“Make me.” Was Obi-Wan’s quick response.

 

Anakin pulled his eyes from Obi-Wan’s.

 

“Why am I here?”

 

“To protect me.”

 

Anakin looked back at him. Confused as ever.

 

Anakin had a few moods. Confused was a constant one.

 

“Padmé reported that a changeling was trying to get information about me. And I, a defenseless human, cannot protect myself.”

 

“You were a Jedi.” Anakin stated.

 

“Anakin, this is getting a little pathetic.” Obi-Wan replied, sighing deeply and looking back to the city.

 

“What is?”

 

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes.

 

“Can’t you sense it?”

 

“What?”

 

“Exactly.”

 

“I’m confused.”

 

“Clearly.” Obi-Wan mumbled. He took a few seconds before looking back to Anakin.“I’ve closed myself off from the force.”

 

Anakin nodded slowly, still not fully understanding.

 

“Oh, that’s why I couldn’t sense you!” He exclaimed, not even realizing how dumb he actually was. Fucking Idiot. Dumb Stupid Idiot.

 

Obi-Wan laughed softly, moving a little closer to Anakin.

 

“You’re lucky you’re pretty.” He basically  _ purred _ .

  
  


“Stop it.”

 

“ _ Why? _ ”

 

Anakin paused for a moment, really thinking about it.

 

“It’s inappropriate.” Was his stupid answer.

 

“ _ Why? _ ” Obi-Wan tilted his head, smirking just the tiniest bit.

 

Anakin forced himself to look away.

 

Jesus  _ fuck _ .

 

Why did he have to be  _ hot _ ?

 

“You know why.”

 

“Do I?”

 

“Attachments are forbidden. I can’t. I’m… Here to protect you.”

 

“Mm, I suppose you’re right.” Obi-Wan closed the distance between them, lips close to Anakin’s ear. His hand was on the Jedi’s chest, bodies close.

 

Anakin was still. He couldn’t breathe.

 

“Only a Sith deals in absolutes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *jeb bush voice* please clap


	6. painful obligation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You do love your sweets."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUCK shit FUCKASS it's been a MINUTE bois. a real hot second fam.
> 
> life hit me right in the dick and decided to FUCK ME ! it was awful. a terrible
> 
> ANYWAYS HERE'S AN EXTRA LONG CHAPPY TO MAKE UP FOR IT HOPEFULLY !

Anakin was melting.

 

He could feel the hot pulse throbbing on the side of his neck. There was a clear border where his hot flesh melded with the cold sweat just below the back of his hairline.

 

It felt like he’d just run a mile in the snow and was trying to force the sharp, painful air back into his lungs.

 

“Senator Kenobi--”

 

It came out more desperate than he’d initially intended it to.

 

Obi-Wan hummed. He looked pleased with his response.

 

“Yes, Anakin?”

 

The senator grazed his lips over Anakin’s ear, hot breath right all up against that shit.

 

The sound that escaped him after that made for the single most embarrassing moment of his entire life.

  
  


“Oh.” Anakin could  _hear_  the smirk in his voice. It was far too close to his ear. “And you sound pretty, too.”

 

Obi-Wan’s hands were on him.

 

Roaming over his chest momentarily before making their way down to his hips, grabbing onto them just like he had at the party.

 

He hadn’t realized how much he’d missed that feeling. How much he’d been thinking about it. Feening for it.

 

Their bodies were close; blissfully touching.

 

Anakin felt as if every time their skin touched he was being burnt, scorched in small patches as their bodies melded together.

 

The very second his hands darted up to pull Obi-Wan closer, he spoke.

 

Stopping everything that was about to  _be_  before it  _could_ .

  
  


“We should get going. The rest of the senators must be wondering why we’re taking so long.”

 

Anakin’s hands fell back to his sides, balling into fists as he stared at the man in front of him, who looked as smug as ever.

 

* * *

 

Obi-Wan was wearing a simple outfit. Some tan colored pants with a tucked in white shirt. There was a dark brown peacoat overtop of it all, which reached down to his mid thigh, completing his ensemble.

 

He reached into that coat, pulling out a colorful little box.

 

Anakin didn’t move.

 

Next, Obi-Wan reached into the opposite side of the coat, rummaging through some kind of inside pocket before pulling out a lighter. A fancy one. It was silver and had some designs on it.

 

Anakin knew exactly what kind of sound it would make.

 

“You smoke?” Anakin, the boy fucking genius, had figured that one out all on his own.

 

Obi-Wan had settled a cigarette into his mouth by that time, the little box had disappeared back into his pocket, and the lighter was in between his fingers.

 

He opened it up and the sound it made forced a chill through Anakin.

 

He hadn’t realized just how nice Obi-Wan’s hands were until that moment.

 

Strong and elegant and he wanted nothing more than for the senator to shove those elegant, regal fingers right up his--

 

“It’s better than deathsticks.” Obi-Wan shrugged, lighting his cigarette.

 

There was a silence. The only sound was the senator’s soft inhale, followed by an exhale, sending the smoke out his nostrils. He didn’t remove the cigarette when he exhaled for the first time.

 

Anakin thought that was hot.

 

Extremely hot.

 

Blisteringly, stupidly hot.

 

Putting away his lighter, he finally looked back up at said horny boy.

 

He must’ve been blushing. He knew he was. Because of fucking course he had to be.

 

“After you spend your whole life following a strict code filled with rules and other nonsense, it only comes naturally to want to break a few, Anakin.”

  
  


Anakin felt like clay.

 

He was putty, wanting to be molded by Obi-Wan in any way that he wanted.

 

Obi-Wan made him want to break rules.

 

Obi-Wan made him blush.

 

Obi-Wan made him question everything he’d ever known.

  
  


“We should go.” Anakin finally spoke up, his voice low, thick with uncertainty and painful obligation.

 

Obi-Wan smiled, pulling the cigarette out between two of his fingers and exhaling a puff of smoke, smooth and practiced.

 

“Just don’t tell anyone I was smoking in here. They do hate it when I do that.” He chuckled, returning the cigarette back to his mouth before heading towards the door, glancing back to see if Anakin was following. He knew he was.

 

Because of course he was.

 

* * *

 

In the short time it took the two of them to arrive, Anakin had become accustomed to, and even grew to enjoy the smell of cigarette smoke.

 

The fucking walk to the dining hall was, in reality, very short.

 

Though, Anakin would fight anyone who said it took them less than exactly twenty-seven horny years to get there.

 

Obi-Wan smoked along the way, one hand in his pocket while he used the opposite one to knock off his ash every once in a while.

 

It was fucking  _hot_ .

 

“Just down here, Anakin. I believe we’ll be discussing my travels and where you’ll be accompanying me over dinner with the Galactic Senate.” Obi-Wan explained, not looking at Anakin as they walked.

 

“Where are we going?” Anakin responded, looking at Obi-Wan as they walked.

 

“A few places. Though, I’m not exactly sure how long we’ll be gone.” He smiled for a moment before dropping his cigarette, stepping on it and twisting his foot for good measure.

 

What kinda hot leather dress shoe  _bullshit_ \--

 

“We’ve really got to work on your staring.” Obi-Wan chuckled, eyes suddenly on the Jedi. “It’s not a great look for you. And, though I enjoy the slight ego-boost, a Jedi shouldn’t let his guard down, Anakin.”

 

No longer stupidly looking at Obi-Wan’s shoes, he stupidly looked at Obi-Wan right in his stupid, hot face.

 

The two of them looked at each other for a moment.

 

Obi-Wan looked amused. Anakin was flustered and a bit mortified.

  
  


“Obi-Wan, Anakin!” That same auburn haired woman from earlier interrupted the moment. “Dinner is being served. Please, come inside.” She smiled.

 

“Oh, lovely. What are we being served, Mon?” Obi-Wan returned her smile, eagerly following her inside the hall, seemingly forgetting completely about Anakin.

 

Anakin did not like that.

 

Mon Mothma, who Anakin had figured out the random senator was, led the two of them inside and starting rambling off about the food they were having for dinner.

 

Anakin did not like her.

 

Somewhat because she seemed a little too much like she’d never been off Coruscant, somewhat because Obi-Wan was  _entirely_  too close to her for his liking.

 

“--And we’ll finish with dessert, of course--”

 

“You do love your sweets.”

 

Mon swatted at Obi-Wan playfully as he feigned a major injury, laughing as they joked around casually.

 

Obi-Wan took his seat near Mon while Anakin looked around for an empty seat and, thankfully, there was one open next to Padmé. She must’ve been saving him one. Bless her heart.

 

Thank fuck she was there.

 

Anakin was a mess.

 

He let out some kind of exhausted breath as he basically fell into the seat next to Padmé.

 

She laughed.

 

“Ani,” Padmé grabbed his hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. “How did it go? You were nice, right? I know that you haven’t seen him in years and probably didn’t think you would again but--”

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Anakin sounded exhausted.

 

He fucking was.

 

“He’s a private guy. And a senator. Those things don’t exactly mix, you know that. It’s not my place to gossip about who I work with.” Padmé reasoned.

 

“But it’s  _him_ .”

 

“I know.” Padmé sighed, looking down at her plate.

 

Some people around the room were bringing in various foods and setting it on the table in front of them.

 

The senators started filling their plates, idly making chit chat with the others around them.

 

Mon spoke again when everyone had finished getting their fair share of dinner, her voice now loud enough so that the whole of the table could hear her.

 

“I would like to formally introduce the Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker.” Mon told the group of people, gesturing towards said Jedi Knight.

 

Anakin wasn’t even paying attention.

 

He was staring.

 

Across the table.

 

Right where you fucking know he was.

 

Obi-Wan was staring back, stroking his nicely groomed beard idly, smirking.

 

_Fuck_ .

 

So  _that’s_  how it’s gonna be, huh?

 

“As we all know, there was a threat made against Senator Kenobi. Recently, at a Naboo Masquerade, Senator Amidala was approached and questioned about him. For these reasons, we’ve decided to assign Anakin as Senator Kenobi’s Jedi Protector.”

 

It looked like Obi-Wan was holding back a laugh.

 

A chuckle, at least.

 

“Anakin will be accompanying him on his journey to the planet Ryloth to negotiate the terms of their possible addition to the Corellian Run trade route.”

 

Anakin had never been to Ryloth.

 

He’d heard things, of course.

 

Located in the Outer Rim. Homeworld of the Twi’lek. Inhabited by all kinds of very dangerous things.

 

“It shouldn’t take long. I have a feeling that negotiations will be short.” Senator Kenobi added, cutting up whatever hunk of meat he’d chosen for dinner, as well as some fresh vegetables. “The flight itself will take a few days, though. We should be back in a week, if all goes well.” He licked his lips. “And if it doesn’t, my Jedi Protector will have to prove how good he is.”

 

“We imagine it will. They seemed very open to the idea of a new addition to the trade route.” Mon replied, happily starting on her own meal.

 

The remainder of the dinner consisted of small talk and inappropriate staring.

 

Obi-Wan and Anakin didn’t speak.

 

The former kept up some small talk with the group of senators around he and Mon, while the latter mumbled words of acknowledgment to Padmè as she blubbered on about all kinds of things he didn’t care much about.

 

To be perfectly honest he was busy imagining himself in some kind of sexual predicament with the senator across the table.

 

Obi-Wan would look at him every once in a while, give him the slight satisfaction before ripping his eyes away and casually talking to another Important Person.

 

He had so many things he wanted to ask him.

 

Talk to him about.

 

Learn from him.

 

 

* * *

 

Soon enough dessert was served. Some kind of fluffy chocolate looking mush.

 

Anakin finished his first, because what the fuck are table manners, you just served me some kind of delicious pudding and I am going to slurp it up in 0.2 seconds.

 

The table was probably too busy babbling about trade stuff to notice.

 

Anakin looked up.

 

Obi-Wan was the one staring at him now.

 

Well, come to think of it, the entire table was looking at him.

 

But, to be fair, Anakin  _was_  a fucking animal when it came to pudding.

 

He totally had chocolate all over his mouth.

 

“I, uh—“

 

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan interrupted. “I don’t believe anyone here is familiar with the customs of your home planet. It is normal for your kind to behave this way when it comes to desserts, is it not? A dessert like this would be rare on Tatooine, yes?” He paused, smirking slightly.

 

“What the fuck are yo—Yes! Yes. This is how we eat dessert on Tatooine. Forgive me, senators. The Jedi have scolded me in the past for forgetting my table manners like this, though I seem to have forgotten.” Anakin exclaimed, quickly (for him) realizing what Obi-Wan was getting at.

 

It was quiet for a few moments.

 

“I see.” Mom spoke up, looking down at her bowl for a moment. “Well, Anakin is our guest. It would be best for us to honor is customs.”

 

And, with that, Senator Mon Mothma took her bowl into her hands and raised it to her lips, sucking down her pudding with one of the worst sounds Anakin had ever heard.

 

In the next few moments, the rest of the table, save Padmé Amidala The Wise, did the same.

 

He felt Padmè’s eyes on him, judging him for everything he was worth.

 

Obi-Wan was doing his best not to laugh. His mouth was knit closed in a tight smile.

 

“Please, excuse me.” He managed to get out, removing his napkin from his lap and setting it into the table as he stood.

 

All the senators looked up at him at once, mouths covered in chocolate.

 

Obi-Wan snorted.

 

Anakin stood, making his way over to Obi-Wan, laughing to himself as the two of them exited the room.

 

He was his Jedi Protector, after all. He had to go everywhere with him.

 

 

* * *

 

“Oh  _Force_ , did you see the look on Bail’s face?” Obi-Wan laughed, grinning as the two of them walked down a hallway.

 

“Which one was that?” Anakin asked, smiling as he looked over at Obi-Wan.

 

“Human at the end of the table.” He mumbled in response. “You really don’t know much about the other senators, do you?”

 

“I’m not brave enough for politics.” Anakin responded, shrugging. “I don’t have much time to do much research, either. With all my missions it’s hard to get any free time.”

 

Obi-Wan glanced around before stopping altogether.

 

Anakin stopped as well, on his imaginary protect-this-hot-dude chain.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

Obi-Wan licked his lips.

 

“You still have chocolate on your face.” He stated, tilting his head in that stupid way.

 

Anakin opened his mouth to speak.

 

Obi-Wan guided Anakin up against the nearest wall.

 

Anakin swallowed hard, feeling his heart starting to thump faster and faster, shivers running up his spine.

 

“Yeah… Ancient Tatooine custom. Gotta leave the pudding there for at least three days or, like, a Sarlacc comes and fuckin’ eats you. Or something.” The Jedi managed to get out.

 

“So creative.” The senator praised.

 

“Thank you.”

 

A moment passed.

 

Obi-Wan’s fingers roamed over Anakin’s Jedi robes, feeling the uncomfortable fabric and humming softly.

 

“What are you doing?” Anakin finally asked.

 

“Thinking.” Obi-Wan responded simply.

 

“About what?” He asked curiously.

 

“I can’t decide how I’m going to get that chocolate off your face yet. I can’t have you walking around here with me like some kind of little pig boy.”

 

“Well, there’s got to be a fresher nearby. I’ll go wipe it—“

 

“I’m deciding whether to kiss you or not.” Obi-Wan had to say, because Anakin was literally a fucking idiot.

 

Anakin’s eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat.

 

Obi-Wan smirked.

 

“Go clean up, Anakin.” He stepped back, freeing the Jedi. “Go back to your quarters and pack a bag, we leave for Ryloth today. My ship is on Landing Pad X4578H56, meet me there in an hour.”

 

And, with that, Obi-Wan was off walking in the opposite direction, leaving a horny little pig boy in the dirt, speechless and utterly confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMAOOOOO now it's time for me to beg for comments because i'm a big fat IDIOT lets GO !!!!!!


	7. varying tan and brown robes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yes, sir."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SLIGHT SEXUAL STUFF IN THIS CHAPPY
> 
> RATING HAS CHANGED BOYS !!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> warning: THERE WILL BE BOYS FUCKIN IN UPCOMING CHAPTERS

Approximately twenty minutes later, Anakin was back in his quarters with his hand wrapped firmly around his swollen, leaking cock.

 

He’d gotten into the shower attempting to wash away any dirty thoughts he had swimming around in that sinful mind of his.

 

That lasted all of a few seconds.

 

Honestly, it’d been a good week since he’d had a solid jack off sesh. And that was a lot for him. He was still young; he wasn’t a teenager anymore but he still needed to jerk it a few days a week to stay sane.

 

He needed this.

 

He deserved this after the whirlwind of _what the fuck_ he’d been through the past couple of days.

 

And, with his hand wrapped around his magnificent erection, he allowed himself the thing he’d been craving the most.

 

“ _Fuck_ , ” Anakin moaned effortlessly, head falling back as the steam filled his small shower in puffy clouds, hand pumping gradually along his dick.

 

His free hand went to his neck, grazing over his pulse point, imagining you-know-whos hands on him.

 

“Obi-Wan--”  
  
Anakin knew he shouldn’t be doing this. Of course he did. He was assigned to protect the senator, not this.

 

He’d have time to feel morally wrong and toxic later.

 

What was the harm in it, anyways? No one would ever find out.

 

Right now, he was focused on imagining Obi-Wan all over him. Bending as the former Jedi pleased, begging for anything he was willing to give him.

 

Anakin didn’t last long.

 

He came quickly and without grace, panting heavily as he milked his cock for all it was worth.

 

Who knew when he’d get to do this again? His trip with Obi-Wan sounded like it was going to be incredibly long and sexually frustrating.

 

* * *

 

Anakin arrived at the landing pad dressed in his normal Jedi attire, some varying tan and brown robes, holding his bag over his shoulder, which was filled with more varying tan and brown robes, as he approached the ship they’d be taking on their journey to Ryloth.

 

It was shiny and new and exactly what Anakin had been expecting.

 

Elegant was Obi-Wan’s style.

 

He wondered if this was one of his personal ships. He surely had a few; being a wealthy senator and all.

 

Anakin spotted him outside of the said vessel, watching as a few people loaded up the craft for him.

 

How much stuff did this guy need to take with him, anyways?

 

“You’re late.” Obi-Wan was suddenly closer than before, turning to him only after he’d spoken.

 

Anakin shrugged, handing his bag to one of the nearby crew members who didn’t look inherently busy.

 

“I got caught up. Jedi business.” Was Anakin’s stupid response as he stood there stupidly.

 

Obi-Wan actually laughed, stifling it as he ran his fingers through his beard.

 

“Oh, I’m sure you did. Any details you’re willing to share?” He asked. “You are, in fact, my Jedi. Shouldn’t I be up to date on whatever ‘Jedi Business’ you’re up to? I’m trusting you with my life, after all.”

 

Anakin rolled his eyes, turning back to look at him again as he spoke.

 

“I got a shower and packed my things.” The Jedi stated, unamused. “That’s it. I just got a little lost trying to find this pad.”

 

“Ah,” Obi-Wan was on the verge of smirking. “Interesting.”

 

Anakin raised a brow.

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

 

Maybe he was just paranoid.

 

He probably was.

 

But he had no reason to be.

 

There was absolutely literally one hundred percent no actual fucking way Obi-Wan would ever find out what he’d done. Ever.

 

“Nothing, Anakin.” He replied, waving a hand casually. “Now, let’s board. We’re running late as it is. The Twi’lek of Ryloth won’t be impressed by the tardiness of a Rogue Senator and his Jedi Protector.”

 

He felt much calmer after that. He had nothing to be worried about.

 

“Right, right. Just hang on a minute.” Anakin muttered, looking along the landing path.

 

Obi-Wan scrunched up his face in confusion. “Why?”

 

“Waiting for someone.”

 

“What? Anakin, this is a solo mission. No one else is permitted to--”

 

“Yeah, yeah. I know.” He paused before perking up a considerable amount. “There he is.” Anakin grinned, heading along the path to greet his favorite little droid.

 

Artoo beeped in excitement, wobbling a bit as he approached Anakin, who was his favorite human.

 

“Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me.”

 

Anakin looked back at Obi-Wan, scrunching up his face a little in distaste.

 

“What? He’s my friend. And a fantastic co-pilot.”

 

Artoo beeped in agreement.

 

Anakin really, _really_ hoped Obi-Wan didn’t have something against droids. That’d really spoil all of this. The sex fantasies and stuff.

 

“Anakin, we’ve already got another droid programmed to fly us to Ryloth. We don’t need this one as well.”

 

“Uh, yeah we do.” He responded, patting his little buddy on his dome.

 

Artoo wobbled from side to side, somehow managing to look angry even though he didn’t have a fucking face.

 

“No we don’t.”

 

Artoo screeched at Obi-Wan who, respectfully, raised his foot and backed up, as if he’d just been startled by some kind of rodent.

 

“Okay.” Obi-Wan backed up another step. “Fine. The droid can come.”

 

Anakin smiled, laughing softly as he patted Artoo, who happily scooted to the side a little to get closer to him.

  


“Your ship is ready, sir.” Once of the people alerted Obi-Wan, standing at attention with his hands behind his back.

 

“Lovely. Thank you, that will be all.”

 

With that, the crew headed off the landing strip and Artoo, Anakin, and Obi-Wan headed inside.

 

* * *

 

It was smaller on the inside.

 

The ship, on the outside, was a mess of chrome and everything that would scream _i’m fucking better than you_.

 

The inside, however still all nice and fancy, was relatively cramped.

 

The cockpit of the ship had two seats, which were all black and red leather and nice and of course they were but--

 

“If I hit my head one more time I’m going to fling myself off this landing pad.”

 

“Ah, right.” Obi-Wan had begun laughing every time they entered a new section of the ship. Anakin would hit his head on the frame every time and it was utterly hilarious. “This ship was designed specifically for me. And you, dear boy, happen to be taller than me.” He stated, stifling his chuckles.

 

“Why?”

 

“It punishes anyone who dares be taller than me.” Obi-Wan responded casually.

 

“So... over half the Galaxy?” Anakin spoke quickly and without thought.

 

The man ahead of him turned, posing a curious look. Curious. On it’s way to dangerous.

 

“Mostly ungrateful Jedi who think they can mouth off.” He told him sternly, using a voice that Anakin hadn’t heard before.

 

It was, if you were wondering, very hot.

 

“I wasn’t--” Backtracks McGee tried backtracking as quick as humanly possibly.

 

“Shut up, Anakin.” Obi-Wan paused. “Go plug in your droid, yes? We’ve really got to get going. I’ll be damned if I let a mouthy Jedi make me late.”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

Anakin exited the room without another word, heading to get Artoo settled in for the flight.

 

Wait okay _what the fuck_.

 

When had he started calling him _sir_?

 

 _What the fuck_.

 

_Dear God, why is there always a bird in Home Depot?_

 

Anakin made his way, rather confused as shit, to plug in his good ‘ole bud Artoo.

 

He got him all adjusted and programmed and all that good stuff, head running absolutely _wild_.

 

Literally _what the fuck_.

 

He was so lost in his own head and plugging in the coordinates that he hadn’t even heard the man walking up behind him.

  


“Anakin,”

 

Everytime he heard Obi-Wan say that word it made his heartburn at least twelve times worse.

 

Seriously, his acid reflux couldn’t handle this guy.

 

“Will we be taking off soon? We’re already a half hour behind schedule.” Obi-Wan complained.

 

“‘Pilot’ isn’t exactly my job title. Gimme a minute. Artoo is still figuring everything out; he’s never been on a ship like this before.” He paused. “And I haven’t either.”

 

“You need to invest in a better droid. There’s many new designs on the market this year. Perhaps, if you’re good on this trip, I could buy you a new--”

 

“Not interested.” Anakin butted in, barely even listening as he tinkered with Artoo.

 

Obi-Wan, who was sat comfortably in the cockpit, leaned back and watched the two for a while.

 

The only sounds in the room were the sounds of small, happy beeps from Artoo, the odd sigh from Anakin, and the gentle clanks as he worked on fixing whatever was wrong.

 

“Should I be jealous?” Obi-Wan asked, breaking the silence suddenly.

 

Anakin glanced back at him. He looked far too comfortable.

 

“What?”

 

“Of your droid. You two seem to have a very special bond,” He paused. “despite its lack of independent thought.” Obi-Wan responded, tilting his head and smiling warmly as his eyes scanned Anakin.

 

“You don’t know anything about bonds.”

 

“Don’t I?” Obi-Wan smirked.

 

“No. Droids are intelligent, far smarter than you,--”

 

“Doubtful.”

 

“--and can think for themselves. He’s my friend.” Anakin was annoyed at this point. Obi-Wan knew just how to push his buttons.

 

“And what’s your bond like with Senator Amidala? Lovers? Friends with benefits?”

 

“Alright, enough! I agreed to protect you--”

 

“You were _told_ to protect me.”

 

“--Whatever! I’m done talking about this.” Anakin told him, voice short and filled with brewing rage. “We’ll take off in about five minutes, so stop asking. Just--won’t you _shut up_?”

 

Anakin was angry. First he was talking about Artoo like he was some dumb droid and now Padmé like she was some kind of cheap fuck? He’d crossed a line.

 

“Don’t you have something better to do?” The Jedi asked, sounding extremely annoyed, not giving the other man the satisfaction of looking back at him.

 

“Oh, I do.” Obi-Wan replied. “But I’d rather be doing this. It’s quite fun, Anakin. You must realize that.”

 

Anakin didn’t respond.

 

He didn’t look, either.

 

Somehow he could tell Obi-Wan was smiling and that pissed him off.

 

“Does anyone else have the ability to fire you up like this?” He asked, not expecting a response but knowing it needed to be said. “Or is it just me?” He smiled. “Don’t you find that interesting?”

 

He paused.

 

“And you say I don’t know anything about bonds.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo let's GO
> 
> i promise next chappy is gonna be better than this hunk of shit bois
> 
> hope you enjoyed anyways !!!!!!! thank you for reading !!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. i’ll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The silence didn’t last very long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i lived, bitch
> 
>  
> 
> yeah uh
> 
> sorry?
> 
> i abandoned this but i might write some more if you guys are still into it? idk man i was reading comments and i gently cried bc i did so much research for this fic and i was so excited about it but life hit me in the dick ya feel
> 
> and you guys seemed to like it so much i felt so bad about abandoning it, but yeah i started the next chapter and it’s super small but ? idk i felt like posting to see if anyone still cares about this i guess
> 
> anyway here’s wonderwall

Anakin ignored Obi-Wan after that, blocking absolutely everything else out as he plugged in the coordinates to the navigation system.

 

The silence didn’t last very long.

  
  


“Those aren’t the right coordinates.” Obi-Wan stated, standing up and heading over to where Anakin was punching in the numbers.

 

“What are you talking about?” The Jedi asked, sounding a bit annoyed at this point.

 

“They aren’t right. Here, let me.” The Senator butted in almost instantly, suddenly all up in Anakin’s personal space.

 

Obi-Wan started typing in a set of numbers, ones that were foreign to Anakin.

 

“What are you doing?” He asked.

 

“Typing in the right coordinates.” Obi-Wan responded, as full of snark as ever.

 

“I was already putting in the ones for the planet Ryloth!”

 

“Anakin, please. Lower your voice.” Obi-Wan looked over at him while continuing to type away. He seemed to have the buttons memorized. He looked amused. “There’s no need to get all riled up.”

 

He actually took that into consideration.

 

Anakin took a few deep breaths, focusing on the Force flowing around him that gradually began calming him down.

 

“Good boy.”

 

Anakin’s eyes snapped open quickly.

 

Obi-Wan wasn’t even looking at him and Anakin would swear he fucking must’ve hallucinated everything that had just fucking happened.

 

“I’ll be back.” The frustrated Jedi muttered, turning and taking a few steps before Handsome Ex-Jedi Muscle Memory Fingers spoke up.

 

“Where are you going?” Asked Handsome Ex-Jedi Muscle Memory Fingers.

 

“‘Fresher. Why? Was I supposed to ask permission? Or can’t I leave your presence without giving you explicit details?” The Annoyed Twunk responded, moody and bitchy as ever.

 

The corner of Obi-Wan’s lip tugged itself upwards.

 

“Wow, that’s a big word for you, Anakin. I’m almost proud.” He responded, amused with the boy as ever.

 

Anakin let out some kind of frustrated breath, hands balled up into fists.

 

“ _ Fuck you _ .” The Knight spat, nose scrunched up and everything.

 

It was frustrating. Everything about this entire situation.

 

He had to know at this point, didn’t he? It seemed like Obi-Wan was reading his damn thoughts, he had to know how much Anakin  _ wanted  _ and  _ needed _ .

 

He still wore that catlike grin that Anakin simply  _ despised _ , which was beyond annoying.

 

All of this was just fucking  _ dumb _ .

 

“Go to the fresher, boy. I’ll handle take off since you’ve proved yourself so utterly incompetent. Come back once you’ve calmed  _ yourself  _ down.”

 

Anakin’s eyes widened.

 

Something inside of him seemed to click at that, at the way that Obi-Wan had phrased his sentence.

 

The man across the small room didn’t seem phased.

 

Anakin was beyond phased.

 

His mind felt like it was shaking.

 

The anger was gone; annoyance was still there, though. Frustration? Definitely.

 

It felt like things were starting to make sense in a way that wasn’t possible, that felt so otherworldly and unreal that it was like Anakin was taken to fucking church.

 

Hozier was straight skullfucking him.

 

It’s like everything was making  _ sense _ for once.

 

“You—“

 

“Fresher. Now.”

 

Anakin blinked, nodded his head once. Slowly.

 

A beat.

  
  


“Yes,  _ master _ .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> huge oof


	9. stay frosty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I mean, who doesn’t just love a good slow burn?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaand warmest welcome back to a fic ever goes to Literally Everyone Who Commented On The Last Chapter

Obi-Wan stared.

 

Anakin left the room, resisting the painful urge to look back to catch whatever bewildered look he’d surely left on Obi-Wan’s face.

 

Because he  _ knew _ .

 

He didn’t know everything, obviously, but.

 

He knew the great  _ Obi-Wan Kenobi _ was still a force user.

 

_ After all this time _ .

 

And he’d been  _ masking _ .

 

Fucking masking.

 

For  _ years _ .

 

_ How was that even possible _ ?!

 

_ Years. _

 

The sheer thoughts of the power that’d take sent a shock through Anakin’s body.

 

He hadn’t sensed a thing from him. But it suddenly made  _ sense _ .

 

How just about every time the man riled him up, the air seemed to  _ cool  _ around him.  _ Calm _ , even.

 

Ripple with something that shouldn’t have  _ been  _ but so easily  _ was _ .

 

It was now evident that Obi-Wan had power over his emotions, at least. He could probably control more than that, judging by the amount of power it took to mask his presence in The Force from everyone around him for _fucking years_ _without so much as letting his guard down once_.

  
  


What kind of force user the other man was, it was hard to tell. He couldn’t—He couldn’t still be a Jedi, that much he was certain of.

  
  
  


_ A Sith _ ?

 

Impossible. The Council would’ve sensed a dark Force user, no doubt about it. They’d done it in the past. One able to mask that well couldn’t have gone unnoticed for so long. He would’ve had to have slipped up, still working so closely with the Council and all.

 

It simply wasn’t possible.

 

Pushing those dark thoughts away, Anakin headed into the fresher. He splashed some cool water on his face and looked in the mirror, only then noticing the shaky rising and falling of his chest. His breathing was labored, and he felt panic pushing its way through his veins. His throat was dry, back of his neck broken out in a cold sweat against his flush, overwhelmed flesh.

 

He lifted a hand, watching as his fingers involuntarily shook, body reacting all on it’s own because, well--

 

_ Maybe it was _ .

 

* * *

 

Back in the cockpit, Anakin had left Obi-Wan in a somewhat state of shock.

 

_ It’d taken him long enough _ .

 

Idiot.

 

He practically had to spell it out for the kid.

 

The Senator ran a hand through his caramel hair and let out a breath, rolling his eyes as he went back to typing in the coordinates to one of his absolute  _ favorite  _ Sith planets.

 

Anakin wouldn’t know the difference until they were close. Then he’d  _ feel  _ it, of course. They both would.

 

He had just the most  _ wonderful  _ feeling that Anakin would simply  _ adore _ the planet Ziost. Cold, barren. Snowy at times. Completely and utterly  _ gorgeous  _ frozen mountain ranges.

 

He thought it might be one of the best places to take Anakin for his first lessons.

 

Now, you may be wondering why in the hell Obi-Wan didn’t plan on taking him to Korriban, of all places. The original Sith homeworld would’ve been a splendid spot to break the news about being an incredibly naughty Force user to your brand spankin’ new apprentice.

 

Well!

 

It was simple, really.

 

Korriban could get  _ quite  _ hot. And, if we’re being honest (which we are), Obi-Wan simply  _ despised _ the heat. He’d much rather snuggle up with a warm blanket and some cocoa, watching the snow gently fall to the cracked terrain of his favorite Sith homeworld.

 

It became the second one, after the fall of Adas. Sith fled from Korriban, being somewhat of a graveyard after the untimely death of such a powerful leader as The Great Adas. Cool guy, really.

 

Ziost was superior in most ways. Sure, the Force presences of ancestral Sith Purebloods still lurked the planet, but they weren’t quite as overwhelming as the ones on Korriban. Anakin would have a fighting chance, at least. Maybe meet some new ghost friends. Who knows!

 

Perhaps he feared that Korriban might scare the boy away, being a literal  _ graveyard  _ and all.

 

Or maybe he just thought the original Sith homeworld would remind poor Ani a little  _ too much  _ of home. Because, in reality, weren’t all desert planets the same? Boring, dry, covered in s*nd. Always leaving you needing something; be it shade or liquid.

 

Speaking of being thirsty: Anakin Skywalker.

 

He smiled to himself as he waited for the boy to return, most likely with  _ several  _ questions.

 

Though, he couldn’t blame him. He’d dropped a bit of a bomb on the kid.

 

Obi-Wan wasn’t sure how many he’d answer, in reality. He still wanted to continue having his fun with the boy before things started up.

 

I mean, who doesn’t just  _ love _ a good slow burn?

  
  


He wondered if he’d connected all of the dots yet.

 

If not, Obi-Wan would out himself if Anakin was  _ truly  _ that blind.

  
  


Yellow eyes and all.

  
_ Darth Frigus _ would come out to play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so, so happy you guys missed this fic just as much as i did.
> 
> it's awoken something in me; something that i haven't let myself feel in months. i feel so inspired, and let me tell you--literally nothing on this planet feels better than knowing people are enjoying the content you're putting out. knowing that i'm making people happy is all i've ever wanted. if i can make one person smile, it's worth it.
> 
> this fanfiction, and you wonderful, wonderful people giving it a chance are the lightest part of my life. and for that, i thank you.


	10. fuck it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Of course, dove. My mistake.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i dipped for a bit
> 
> anakin is so fucking stupid and horny

The name had come so easily to him, in reality. And nothing had felt more utterly  _ him _ in all his years of life.

 

It was so much better than the awful name that was  _ Obi-Wan Kenobi _ .

 

Boring.

 

And oh so utterly  _ boring  _ life had been.

 

...Until his Master, the great  _ Qui-Gon Jinn, _ had decided that he and his young Padawan would be taking a trip to the absolutely _ horrid _ planet Tatooine.

 

Hot, barren, easily able to dry any creature alive to the bone.

 

S*ndy, lifeless,  _ boring _ .

 

Well.

 

There  _ was  _ some lifeforms.

 

_ Grotthu _ and their owners, mostly.

  
  


And…  _ him.  _

 

An tè a chaidh a thaghadh.

L’èlu.

A kivalaszott.

Il prescelto.

Au duine tofa.

Electus.

Tave norevitas wo.

 

_ Anakin Skywalker. _

  
  


You can say it in a million languages in a million different galaxies, but. It is  _ always  _ him. It will always be  _ him _ .

 

Qui-Gon knew it, the rest of the Council did. Obi-Wan grew to know it, too.

 

It really started hitting him when Qui-Gon decided that he would be the one to train him, though.

 

“But, Master. You’ve already got a Padawan.”

 

“Obi-Wan, don’t be silly. You’re grown, young one. I’ve taught you all that I can.”

 

The sheer amount of hypocrisy in the sentence felt like a genuine slap to the face.

 

Though, Obi-Wan was a good little Padawan. He did as his Master had told him, and he got over it.

 

Except, obviously, he really fucking didn’t.

 

This was all so utterly  _ fucked  _ in his humble opinion.

 

Except, actually, Jedi weren’t allowed to think things like that.

 

Jedi, at their core, are a bunch of self-righteous  _ cunts _ who can’t think for themselves.

 

It’s all ‘ _ yes, master _ ’ this, and ‘ _ yes, master _ ’ that. And, normally, Obi-Wan wouldn’t usually mind something like that. Kinda kinky, really.

 

However, what had those dipshits done to earn his respect? Why was he calling them by such a prestigious name in the first place? Just because they’re a Jedi Master? What had they done for  _ him _ ?

 

It all started to make sense to him around the time that Qui-Gon just… abandoned him, as sad as that sounds. It’s just how he felt.

 

He left that night, as it were.

 

‘ _ Left _ ’ is putting is loosely.

  
  


Not many people actually know this, but the Jedi braid signifies much more than bad hair choices.

 

When you’re promoted to the rank of Knight, your former Master is to cut off the braid with a lightsaber.

 

If you’re expelled from the order, it is simply  _ ripped  _ off.

 

Obi-Wan wasn’t sure where he’d fit if he just up and left the Order, so.

 

He ripped it out himself.

 

* * *

 

 

“We’ve got to discuss this eventually, you know.”

 

They were sat across a small dining table from one another, Anakin tapping his fingers aimlessly on the sleek marble countertop while Obi-Wan looked over at him fondly.

 

“We really, really, really don’t.” The Jedi responded, not making eye contact.

 

“I can assure you, young one, it’s necessary. I wouldn’t lie to you.” Obi-Wan replied, doing absolutely everything he could  _ to  _ make eye contact.

  
“Oh  _ that’s  _ rich, coming from you.” Anakin scoffed.   
  
“I’ve never lied to you, Anakin. And I never will.”

 

“All Sith do is  _ lie _ . It’s in their  _ blood _ .”

 

Obi-Wan sat quiet for a moment, eyes wandering along Anakin’s features almost thoughtfully.

 

“And which Jedi Master are you quoting there, Ani?”

 

“Don’t you  _ dare  _ call me that.”   
  
The elder had to stifle a chuckle. The boy just looked  _ so _ serious.

 

“Of course, dove. My mistake.”

 

Anakin was quiet for a moment, though his hard gaze stood it’s ground as he stared over at Obi-Wan, doing his best to look annoyed.

 

“Don’t call me that either.”

 

Obi-Wan just smiled, leaning back in his chair. He was the pinnacle of smugness. Pushing Anakin’s buttons was growing to be one of his favorite pass-times.

 

“Why haven’t you alerted Master Windu yet? I’m sure he’d love to hear about how you’ve captured yourself an undercover Sith Lord.”

 

Hearing it out loud genuinely knocked the wind out of Anakin.

 

He swallowed before attempting to speak.

 

“How do you know I haven’t already?”

 

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and waved a hand dismissively.

 

“‘Obvious’ doesn’t even begin to describe it, Anakin. I know you haven’t. Perhaps you’re worried about what I might do if I found out? Which is an absolutely  _ divine  _ thought, don’t you think? That fear I’ve set in you… It’s perfect. Just what you needed, I think.” He paused for a moment, seemingly thinking over that statement. “Definitely what I needed, too.” He added.

 

Anakin stared over at him, visibly gulping and  _ oh _ .   
  
They shared a silence for a while; it wasn’t worrisome or meaningless or even the least bit awkward.

 

It was comfortable, more comfortable than any silence had ever been  _ ever _ .

 

Because it didn’t feel like either of them needed to speak, needed to spoil the moment with things as useless as words.

 

It was funny how useless words could truly be sometimes.

 

Like, for example, how I can’t express quite how all of this was making Anakin feel, in this moment.

  
  


‘Fuck it,’ is a start.

  
  


Not a very good one, but. You’ve got to understand that the vast majority of Anakin’s life has involved him uttering the phrase ‘ _ yes, Master, _ ’ often and without question.

 

Some things in life need to be questioned.

 

He was  _ human _ , after all.

 

“I’m not afraid of you.”

 

Anakin sliced through the warm silence between them easily and without doubt.

 

“I know.”

 

He’d been expecting a struggle from the other man. Something,  _ anything _ but that.

 

“... You do?”

 

“I do.”

 

Anakin squinted. Not buying it.

 

Obi-Wan laughed softly, warm smile gracing his elegant features.

 

“You’re not afraid of me. You’re afraid that I’m right, and you’re being hit with the realization that you’ve been nothing but a useless, low-grade errand boy your entire life thus far. A  _ slave _ .  _ Grotthu _ .” Obi-Wan paused, leaning in just a bit closer. “Now, young one, listen to me. You’ve been told you’re  _ the chosen one _ , yes? Shouldn’t  _ the chosen one _ have received the rank of  _ Master _ by this point? Anakin, I was younger than you when my Master decided I was ready to face my trials. I was on track to becoming a Master far before you. And you, a boy with a midichlorian count far greater than Master Yoda is still not even being considered for council is absolutely  _ absurd _ . It’s normal to questions things, my boy. Authority, rules, society. All of it.”   
  
Anakin felt as though his head was spinning, as if it all began locking back into place as it spun.

 

He started feeling things differently after that.

 

Because  _ yeah _ . That’s how he’d been feeling for  _ years _ .

 

“So,” The Sith started, wetting his lips before continuing. “I know it’s not  _ me  _ that you’re afraid of. You’re quite fond of me, actually. Perhaps a bit scared of how much, huh?”

 

“Am not.”

 

It never ceased to amaze Obi-Wan how much Anakin could act like such an angry toddler sometimes.

 

“Are too.”

 

Artoo beeped from the corner, happily perking up.

 

Both men looked over at the little droid.

 

Obi-Wan smiled, seeming to be warming up to the trashy robot.

 

Anakin’s lips were on Obi-Wan’s in the next moment, taking them both a bit off guard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it took literally every ounce of energy in my body to crank out this chapter for you, i really hope you guys enjoyed


End file.
